Caius's Daughter
by Izabella.Grace
Summary: ARO COMES ACROSS A CHILD WHE VISITING THE CULLENS AND TAKES HER BACK TO VOLTERRA. CAIUS IMMEDIENTLY HAS A CONNECTION TO THE CHILD AND ADOPTS HER. READ THROUGH THE INS AND OUTS OF BELLA GROWING UP, LIVING IN A CASTLE FULL OF VAMPIRES AD YOUR EVERY MOVE WATCHED. ADOPTED BY SHEREBA VOLTURI.
1. Aros's Gone Mad

HI SO THIS IS MY NEXT STORY

* * *

DISCLAIMER- S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING

I ASKED BUT SHE JUST WON'T GIVE IT UP

I JUST PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS

A.P.O.V.

I was coming over from Italy to visit an old friend of mine Carlisle. I met him in in the 1700's but I don't approve of his diet: animal's blood. But he intrigues me over the years he has added to his coven there is now seven in total, the highest amount other than the Volturi. Carlisle works as a doctor at the local hospital wherever they are but he doesn't just use it to steal blood, he loves to help people, human people, but who am I to judge I can click my fingers and someone dies. There are gifts among his coven: Edward the first he turned and he considers Carlisle as a father is a mind reader, different from me but he can read peoples mind without physical contact but only the thoughts that are running through people's heads at the time. Jasper who also considers Carlisle a father and Alice a mate, his gift is to sense and manipulate the emotions that surround him. And last is the one I ant in my guard: Alice. Also considers Carlisle a father and Japer a mate but her gif is extraordinary, she can see the future but the only flaw is the future is not set in stone and people change their mind.

I was walking through the place they are staying, forks, when I came upon a sweet, sickling scent. Stronger and sweeter than any blood I have ever smelt. Freesias, lavender, honey and vanilla. I stop my feet and come to a stand. My coat swaying as the wind picks up.

"Jane," I say

"Yes, master," Jane replies. Jane is a girl with blond hair, full lips and high voice. She is my favourite one with a gift. Her gift is to make a person/vampire/werewolf suffer the most excruciating pain ever thought possible.

"Do you smell that sweet scent?"

"Yes, master. It is quite different," she holds out her hand for me to take. My gift is to be able to know all of the one person's thoughts from one touch. In her mind the scent is sweet and sickling also but it has a zing to it.

I start to run to the strange scent. My guards I brought follow alongside me. I come upon a house on the outskirts of town. It is quite a cute house actually. Two stories. A porch out the front. A light blue colour. And two windows on the upper level. I can hear three heartbeats; one is a child with a faint but fast heartbeat while the other are adults. We wait for the two adults to go into their room and go to sleep. Then Felix; the strongest vampire ever known, breaks the door handle. We could have kicked in the door but that would make too much noise. I walk into the house the strange scent is everywhere but it is stronger up the steps. Slowly and quietly I walk up the steps, when I reach the top there is a long corridor with three doors. The scent is stronger around the end door. I walk up to the end door and peer inside, inside was a pale purple with yellow finishes. A dresser, small bookshelf, a cot and a change table. A baby's room. There were toys pilled in one corner. And diapers neatly stacked on the change table.

I walked over the cot where a baby lay sound asleep surrounded my stuffed animals. The baby was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. With brown chestnut hair, a heart shaped face and small body. I went to pick her up when I noticed that the strange appetising scent was coming from the baby. Her skin was soft and warm, but surprisingly she didn't shrink away from my cold touch instead she leaned in closer. She opened her eyes a vibrant chocolate brown that you could get lost forever in. but when I touched her I didn't get any thoughts from her. WOW. She would make a powerful shield when she is older and a vampire.

"Alec," I called to him. Alec is Jane's twin and has a powerful gift to wipe all scenes; sight, hearing, touch, taste and smell from your body. Perfect in a fight.

"Yes, master," Alec replied

"Ring Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy but didn't question. "And get all the necessary thighs and finish up here. You know what to do."

I looked around to see if I could find a name for the little one in my arms. She was looking up at me with her little chocolate eyes. Questioning my every move and word. I couldn't find a name for the child. But she was very beautiful so I decided Isabella.

"How about Isabella?" I asked her. She smiled and clapped her hands so I guess that was a yes

My little Isabella Volturi.

J.P.O.V (JANE)

"Ring Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," Aro said. We all looked at me like he was crazy but didn't question. "And get all the necessary thighs and finish up here. You know what to do."

OK Aro's officially gone mad.

A.P.O.V (ALEC)

"Ring Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," Aro said. We all looked at me like he was crazy but didn't question. "And get all the necessary thighs and finish up here. You know what to do."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled to Heidi.

"Hello," she answered

"Hi Heidi, I need you to get a room together for a little girl,"

"OK, but why?"

"You'll see, but don't tell the masters,"

"OK Alec, I will try. See you when you get back." And she hung up

Aro has officially hit the mark of insanity.

* * *

R&R

XOXO

IZZY


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I am looking for someone to help either co-write or adopt this story.

private message or leave a comment for me and i will get back to you.

Izabella


	3. ADOPTION :(

Hello people

I have adopted my story – **Caius daughter** – to **Shereba Volturi.**

Thank you for all of the help and advice. Thanks for all of the support through the short story.

My other story a **fairy tale ending** is still up for adoption if any one wants it.

Izabella


End file.
